1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting jig for adjusting a fixing position of a brake shoe in a cantilever type brake apparatus for use in a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists no adjusting jig for the cantilever type brake apparatus as noted above.
The fixing position of the brake shoe relative to the cantilever type brake apparatus is adjusted in response to a desired width of the rim while the cyclist watches a contact position of the brake shoe relative to a rim, thereby to fix the brake shoe.
However, in the conventional method, the degree of freedom of the fixing position of the brake shoe relative to the brake apparatus is great. When the brake apparatus is actuated to contact the brake shoe with the rim, an angle of an lever arm for oscillating the brake shoe in the brake apparatus tends to be inconstant, and it is difficult to conform a pulling direction of a wire connected to the lever arm with a proper direction. It is particularly difficult for beginners to accurately adjust the brake shoe, as a result of which a proper moment cannot be applied to the lever arm of the brake apparatus. This possibly leads to an insufficient performance of the entire brake apparatus.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjusting jig for a cantilever type brake apparatus for use in a bicycle in which a fixing position of a brake shoe is accurately adjustable such that the performance of the brake apparatus is fully exerted.